Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor packaging. More particularly embodiments relate to sensor packages and manners of fabrication.
Background Information
Sensor die can be formed from customized integrated circuits. Sensors are often used to sense environmental characteristics or act as a user input for electronic products. Sensors, unlike some general purpose integrated circuits, can have unique packaging and mounting requirements since sensors often require exposure to an ambient external environment, such as an ambient environment of a user using the electronic product having the sensor. As electronic products are becoming increasingly sophisticated and the size of the overall packages is reduced to meet market needs, these advances are associated with various packaging challenges to reduce cost and form factor of the packages.